


Between the Covers (And I Don't Mean the Book)

by SixthSeason



Category: Undertale
Genre: Books in the bedroom, Casey is a shit when they top is2g, Light Bondage, Merry Crisis to all ya readers following this dumbass, Non-Binary OC, Oh and following Casey too, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut is hard but that's not the only thing that's hard in this story, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthSeason/pseuds/SixthSeason
Summary: What a gripping cover! A gripping title! A gripping summary! Now, if only Casey could put it down while they're in the bedroom with Sans.





	Between the Covers (And I Don't Mean the Book)

 “i hate ya. i hate ya so fuckin’—-fuckin’——ohh, _shit.”_

They barely regarded him as they wet their thumb and forefinger on their tongue as they turned the page of the book. Casey’s eyes slowly trailed down the page, occasionally giving a curious hum to a particular passage or sentence that they found interesting. It wasn’t that Casey was a slow reader. Far from it, in fact. But zipping through seven pages in under five minutes would take the fun out of it all. No, they weren’t going to give him what he wanted. At least, not yet.

Sans’ cock twitched inside them, and he impatiently thrust his hips upward. They gave a sharp inhale, pulling the ribbon of the bookmark onto the page and looked over their shoulder at him.

He was drenched in sweat, his face was a brilliant hue of red, and his teeth were bared in frustration. “hurry it up, wouldja?!” He snapped, his phalanges curling into a fist where they had been restrained over his head.

“Thanks. I lost track of what I was reading.” They said, clicking their tongue. “Now I’m going to have to start from the beginning.”

“no!” He barked. “ya gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me!” They looked away from him, flipping several pages back, making sure that the flipping was loud enough for him to hear. The skeleton threw back his head and growled in frustration as Casey started to read again.

“Wouldn’t be this difficult if you’d just comply. Seven pages, and I’ll get back to you. As we agreed.” They heard him swear under his breath, and they couldn’t help but grin in satisfaction as he completely stilled his hips. His toes had begun to curl, though, and they found that rather endearing. Such a gruff, intimidating monster pulling an action so sweet and cute as curling his toes in bed...

Shit. They were supposed to be reading. Their eyes went back to the book, and they moved their hips forward to “situate” themself. Really, it was for his benefit for obeying their order to remain still. His breath caught in his ribcage and he groaned softly.

Casey continued to read, finally reaching the end of the seven pages before they closed their book loudly and set it off to the side. “Seems like a good place to stop. For now.”

 _“finally.”_ He groused. “thought ya’d never finish.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“yeah? and whose fault is that, huh? yer the one stoppin’ every four goddamn minutes to read that fuckin’— _hhh_!”

Casey raised themself off of his cock almost entirely before slamming their hips back down onto him. Sans’ skull craned back, and he moaned loudly as they continued their pace. His pelvis raised up to meet theirs as they rode him. Their fingernails found purchase in his femurs as they used it to push off of so they could bounce on him.

“Better?” They said cheekily, and he made an incomprehensible noise. “What’s that?” They paused their riding to lean back towards him. “I didn’t catch what you said.”

If looks could kill. His eye sockets could only be described as blazing at this point as he glared at them. They didn’t blame him, they had been bringing him so close to cumming, but would back down at the cusp of it. And it had been going on for almost an hour. Still, his annoyance always spurred them on.

“casey, for fuck’s sake--just let me cum already!”

They looked into his eyes, leaning up from him. “Alright. I’ll let you cum--”

“fuckin’ _thank_ you!”

“---After I finish this chapter.” They said, reaching over for the book. Sans snarled in exasperation, and before Casey could grab it, he shifted his leg, kicking the book from off the bed and sending it to the floor with a thud. Their hand hovered in the air, looking back to Sans with a flabbergasted look. He smirked at them, giving a shrug.

“aw, oops. i’m sorry.” He was far from fucking sorry, they knew that for a fact. With a huff, they tried to reach for the book, but it was too far out of their reach. It wasn’t going to be retrieved, unless they got up off of him. And that wasn’t an idea that they weren’t going to entertained further. They sighed in defeat, situating their hips again, and Sans snickered.

“ya done bein’ a lil’ shit?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“been done.”

They rolled their eyes and laughed, resuming their pace they had set earlier. Sans practically sobbed in relief as they began to move again. It didn’t take long for him to finish, cumming with a shout as his pelvis met their thighs before dropping back down with a harsh exhale. Casey pulled themself off of him, getting off the bed and tossing the book back onto it before undoing his restraints. Sans dropped one palm over his face and outstretched the other one so Casey could lean up against him.

“heh, shit.” He panted as they picked up the book. “what is it about that book that’s so damn interestin’?”

They didn’t answer as they opened the book at an angle that he could see the pages too.

It was blank.

“the hell?!” He exclaimed, and Casey snorted loudly, their shoulder heaving with laughs as they showed him the book.

“It’s an empty diary.”

“so all of that shit earlier--” Their look was so infuriatingly smug that he took the book and practically chucked it across the room. Casey laughed as he flipped them over onto their stomach, pinning their hips to the bed with his massive hands.

“I’m sorry.”

“no yer not.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not.”

**Author's Note:**

> And Casey got wrecked and mind blowing orgasms ensued.  
> And they both fucked happily ever after, and after, and after, and.....


End file.
